Malia's Crush
by Dawn Felix
Summary: Malia a female Burmecian that has a huge crush on Ryan who is a male Terran, but she is afraid to tell him. The problem is, that she has low self-confidence. How would she finally open up and tell him how she feels?


**Author's Notes**: Please excuse my grammar. English is not my language. So, I apologize if you might get confused with my words, or have a hard time trying to understand what you are reading. But, I'm using Google Translate and Grammarly to write my stories, so there shouldn't be any problems in my story. Also, this story will contain Interspecies Relationship. If you don't like interspecies romance, then don't read it, and also this story picks up almost two weeks after MaliaxRyan Date story.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters or the world or the races that will appear in this story, but I do own my fan-characters. Also this story it's taking place in my fan-universe named Bismarck Universe, a universe that some characters, worlds and races from Street Fighter, Tekken, The King of Fighters, Warcraft, DC, Marvel, RWBY, X-COM, Overwatch, Warhammer40k, Sonic, Diablo, StarCraft, TMNT, Final Fantasy, Metroid, Zelda, Doctor Who, Mass Effect, Halo, Ben 10, Star Fox and many others are living together in one single galaxy, and it's the home of some of my fan-characters.

"..." **Character's Speech**

###################

It was a warm day on planet Solaine a rich agrarian planet with atmospheric and geological conditions similar to Earth, but it is larger than Earth, having a diameter of 15,273 kilometers, compared to the 12,756 kilometers diameter of Earth, but it has the same gravity as Earth. Salina is a highly strategic importance to the Gaia Empire and its surrounding colonies as it's one of, if not the most important headquarters of the Gaia Empire and their allies as well as one of many supplier of military and civilian spacecraft, and the location of one of their headquarters, where the Gaia Empire and their allies most elite troops, trained, and it is the place which they return after a hard day of missions. Several races such as the Rito, the Burmecian, the Clavat, the Pandaren, the Goron, the Selkie, the Dwarf, the Gnome, the Lilties, the Tauren, and the Trolls lived here alongside their allies such as the Asari, the Drell, the Salarians, the Turians, the Krogan, and the Terrans from Valerian's Terran Dominion.

The sun's rays beat down, gracefully upon a small city with an average-sized population named, Athelney where many races like the Asari, Drell, Salarians, Turians, Krogan, Burmecian, Clavat, Goron, Selkie, Dwarf, Gnome, Draenei, Tauren, Angara, Geth, Togruta, and the Humans or Terrans gathered and live. Today was a bright and sunny day on the planet, but too bad today it's also just happened to be the hottest recorded day of the year. Most members are chilling on their houses or apartments, while others are chilling on bars, but some are off-planet doing missions. Inside of one of the building bars sitting in a secluded table in the corner was a young female Burmecian named, Malia Farron who stands approximately at 6 feet and 1½ inches tall with an upper back-length green-hair, turquoise-blue eyes with a slender curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body with gray-fur around her body was sitting in a secluded table in the corner of the bar. Meanwhile, her friend Kate who is a female anthro red-fox standing approximately at 5 feet and 7 inches tall with a slender frame with a curvaceous yet well-toned and well-endowed body-figure with green-eyes with white fur around her muzzle, front torso, and the tips of her tails, and she has a long auburn hair was sitting on the other side of the table.

Malia other friend is Aubina who is an anthro-wolf that stand around at 6 feet 2 inches tall with a curvaceous but rather athlete's build with a well-toned back and arms, and stocky, she has brown and black fur all over her body with white-fur around her muzzle, front torso, and the tips of her tails with a back-length white-hair, golden-eyes was sitting in the other side of the table between Kate and Malia. Kate is wearing a red denim vest, underneath a black short sleeve low cut shirt that bares her midriff, blue jeans with a red belt and a pair of black fingerless gloves. Meanwhile, Malia is wearing a sky-blue sleeveless leather-jacket and a V-neck white-tank top under it while she is also wearing a sky-blue pant and sky-blue fingerless leather gloves. And Aubina is wearing a black-leather bomber-jacket with a white-fur trim collar with a V-neck white-shirt under it black-pants and a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"Come on Malia, just tell him that you like him. It's not that hard." Kate said with a smile on her face and Malia rolled her eyes before she took a sip from her drink, "I mean, come on, you've been friends with him for three years and you guys practically act like a couple."

"I told you before, Kate..." Malia replied as she shook her head, "I don't have feelings for him."

"Last night you admitted that you liked him." Kate said before she took a sip from her drink.

"I said that so you can shut up about it." Malia said before she took a sip from her drink.

"Well, it's so obvious. You get excited every time you see Ryan, and you talk about him all the time!" Aubina quietly said before she took a sip from her drink.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Malia insisted with annoyance on her voice.

"Oh come on Malia!" Kate said teasingly, "We can see the way you look at him!"

"I-um-err..." Malia Stuttered.

"Remember Malia..." Aubina said still calm but with a smile on her face, "We don't keep secrets from each other." She said before she took a sip from her drink.

"You could at least admit that you like him to us, that's the first step, before admitting it to him..." Kate said through a cheeky smile.

"Girls!" Malia moaned, "I have no intention of telling Ryan anything..." She said, "I don't even know if he feels the same way about me as I do about him." She said before she gasped as she wasn't meant to speak her thoughts out loud.

Kate was grinning at Malia who was in shock and blushing.

"So you admit it!" Kate said with a smirk on her face.

"I... I don't think I-I..." Malia said as she let out a sob as she overcomes with nerves and coming dangerously close to having a full out panic attack, "I didn't mean to say those things!"

Both Kate and Aubina laugh making Malia to blushed.

"It's okay to be attracted to Ryan. He's a good looking guy." Aubina said before she took a quick sip from her drink, "And a decent guy too, and also, you two seem to get along well."

"Yeah!" Kate said, "Ryan is smart, nice, good-looking for a human, and he's not just your average guy..." She said, "He's a soldier like you." She said while looking at Malia with a grin on her face, "You think he's handsome, don't you?"

Malia blushed, and then chuckled, "Well, yeah. He's handsome. I'll admit that." She states confidently, "But, my feelings for him should remain anonymous." She said before she took a quick sip from her drink, "Besides. Someone like him could never like someone like me." She said before she sighed in sadness.

Kate took a deep gulp of her drink before answering, "But, he really likes you." She said, "He has for a while, and I know you like him too."

Malia sighed and shrugged, "Maybe as a friend, but no one is going to be willing to put up with me for the rest of our lives." She sighed sadly, "It's just the way things are meant to be, I suppose." She said before she took a sip from her drink, "But, it would be nice to have someone love me for me. Someone I could come home to at night and just be with. You know?"

Kate gave Malia a sympathy smile, "But a lot of people love you for you and would love an opportunity to be with you." She said, "I mean, you're a good looking person, you are the sweetest and most giving person..." She said, "And a war hero to boot. Guys and girls must love you."

Malia chuckled at Kate's description of her, "Thank you..." She said as she fills her glass with a bottle that that was saying Golden Bee that it's a 5.0 percent alcohol and it has a gold liquid, "But there's another reason I would never go after him."

Kate rolled her eyes, "If it is the excuse of the difference between species?" She said before she sighed, "I told you that that has not stopped anyone." She said before she took a quick sip from her drink, "Look. I know it's scary when you discover something you never realized about yourself." She said still smiling, "But most people won't care who you love, and sure... There will be a few who have a strong opinion, but those people can be ignored."

"People might care more than usual because I'm one of many galactic saviors." Malia bitterly said.

"Ignore them. They don't matter. As long as you find someone who treats you well..." Kate said, "And someone you love, that's all that matters."

"Do you think I'd have a chance with Ryan?" Malia asked.

Kate shrugged, "Maybe, but you'd have to tell him about your feelings for him first." She said before she took a sip from her drink and Malia sighed, "When are you going to tell him?" She asked as she fills her glass with Golden Bee.

"I don't know..." Malia answered as she tensed visibly, "I don't even know if I want to pursue a relationship with him at all!"

"Why?" Kate asked before she took a sip from her drink.

"Because..." Malia replied before she sighed, "If my enemies knew I had someone special, they wouldn't rest until they got to me through her or him." She said and Kate rolled her eyes, "So, I'm not allowed to have a love for someone else. It will only hurt them."

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Ryan became a permanent part of your life the instant you two formed a friendly relationship." Kate said, "That including me, your son, and everyone you know and care, so, we all became a potential target for your enemies." She said before she paused for a moment and took a quick sip from her drink, "So. It's too late to do anything about that."

Silence passed for a moment as they looked at each other and then Malia sigh and spoke.

"My mother still doesn't approve of my relationship with Ryan..." Malia said as she rests her elbows on the table, "And I am fairly certain that my mother is going to be mad if I reveal my feelings for him." She said, "She was one of many that opposite the idea of allowing the humans to be members."

"Malia, no matter what, you won't be alone..." Kate said with a smile on her face, "We'll protect you from those that have a problem with it."

"Thanks, Kate." Malia replied with a small smile on her face and Kate gave her a nod.

"What do you see in that guy?" Aubina asked before she took a sip from her drink.

"Well..." Malia answered as she smiles, "Maybe is because he's really sweet and nice to me. He's kind, and he is generous, and he's loyal too." She said proudly and blushing, "And, I happen to like nice people." She said with a smile on her face, "Since the first time we met, we've been getting along pretty well."

"How did you and Ryan meet?" Aubina asked.

"Uhhh... Well." Malia replied awkwardly scratching the back of her neck, "Before the Dominion become our allies under Valerian's leadership." She said with a slight smile, "I was sent to meet Matt as an emissary for the Gaia Empire." She said before she took a quick sip from her drink, "He introduced me to his entire team including Ryan, who was working for him by the time I met him." She said, "It was awkward at first, especially with my bad experience with the Imperium of Man and the way the others were looking at me, but Ryan showed me some kindness."

"When did you start having feelings for him?" Aubina asked.

"I do not know..." Malia answered with a smile on her face, "I guess I started to grow fond of him after all these years." She said and both Kate and Ediaraa chuckled making her to blush, "Anyway I have to go..." She said as she stood up from the chair, "See you, girls, later."

"Bye Malia." Kate said waving her hand with a smile on her face.

Aubina waved her hands saying goodbye to Malia who then walked to the exit of the bar.


End file.
